De Flores e Insectos
by ArcanaMoon
Summary: Siendo honesta, los insectos jamás me molestaron del todo, como alguien que trabaja con flores sabe cuan importantes son estos para la vida de las mismas. Lo que nunca esperé, fue cuán importante se volverían estos en mi vida./ Segundo lugar del reto de "Genger Bender" del foro Secreto en el Valle del Fin.


**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, es una obra Masashi Kishimoto... Pero la historia, esta historia es original de mi persona.**

 **"Este fic participa en el "Reto: Genger Bender" del foro Secreto en el Valle del Fin.**

* * *

 **De flores e Insectos**

―Mamá, ¿qué significa mi nombre? ―me preguntó mi pequeña hija de cinco años, con sus ojos verdes como los míos, destilando inocencia y curiosidad. Le sonreí, acaricie sus cabellos negros como los de su padre, pero largos como los míos.

―¿Quieres saber? ―le cuestione divertida, ella asintió con una sonrisa infantil― Tu nombre tiene un origen interesante, y un significado muy apegado a las memorias y recuerdos cariño. Pero cariño, no me interrumpas ―me sonrió nerviosa― espera a que termine para hacer todas las preguntas que quieras, ¿ok? ―asintió nuevamente con gran energía, le sonreí una vez más antes de comenzar mi relato.

.

* * *

.

En aquel entonces, yo tendría unos veinte años. La primavera había llegado hace poco, y era un día en el que soplaba una suave brisa, el sol brillaba y nubes blancas filtraban sus rayos; un día realmente agradable para recolectar flores, tarea que realizaba a un par kilómetros de la aldea. No muy lejos del camino principal pude ver una hermosa alfombra de flores silvestres de variados colores, está de más decir que esas chicas consiguieron mi total atención.

Eran hermosas y variadas, lo cual me resultó muy extraño; supuse que alguien las había plantado. De inmediato, inspeccioné los alrededores buscando señales de su dueño, pero no encontré alguna. Quitándole importancia al asunto lentamente me adentré para inspeccionarlas y recoger los brotes más frescos cuando la tierra debajo de mis pies se estremeció.

―¿Que fue eso? ―me pregunté mientras recuperaba mi compostura, y ante mis palabras lo que siguió fue una aterradora calma.

Antes de darme cuenta me encontraba en el aire, lanza hacía atrás mientras debajo de mí salía una creatura que no divise en el momento; solo un potente rugido y sonidos repulsivos fue lo que alcance a sentir. Abrí mis ojos solo para ver a un enorme, gigante ciempiés abalanzándose en mi dirección, con las pinzas de su enorme y rojiza cabeza abiertas y deseosas.

Todo se había ido a blanco, no escuchaba ni sentía nada, no sabía siquiera si estaba viva, no hasta que la escuché ella.

―¡…eto…! ―una voz, femenina; cuyo tonó mezclaba serenidad con vigor llegó a mis oídos; su voz sonaba ligeramente distante y no era dirigida a mi persona. Mi visión, lentamente regresó; borrosa en un comienzo y lentamente recuperó su nitidez. Frente a mí, pude ver una cabellera negra y largo ondeando ante la brisa, una chaqueta verde selva de mangas largas y pantalones del mismo color, con su mano extendida hacía el enorme ciempiés con el que parecía discutir.

«¿Hinata?» me cuestioné al ver esa figura, idea que descarté al darme cuenta cuan alta era esa mujer, por lo menos un metro ochenta. El enorme ciempiés bramó un poco más, pero ante unas palabras de aquella mujer este pareció acceder y así como salió, así desapareció dentro de la tierra.

Bajó su mano, y giró hacía mí, fue entonces que pude terminar de apreciarla: su piel era bronceada, vestía una camisa negra ajustada a su cuerpo, delineando unas suaves curvas y su busto de tamaño superior al promedio pero no exagerado ni muy grande; y un abdomen ligeramente marcado, ere evidente que se ejercitaba; Sin embargo, lo que más me llamó su atención fueron sus ojos: afilados, pequeños y de un negro profundo.

―¿Te encuentras bien? ―me preguntó, palabras que me sacaron de mi letargo haciendo que sacudiera mi cabeza para tratar de regresarme a la realidad.

―S-si… ―respondí aún impactada por lo que acaba suceder. Levante la mirada para encontrarla de cuclillas a mi lado, sujetando mi derecha y con su izquierda en mi espalda para ayudar a ponerme pie.― Gracias ―agregué ante su gesto― Que-¿Qué fue eso?

―Un ciempiés gigante ―replicó ella muy calmada.

―¡Eso es obvio! ―respondí de mala gana ante su vaga respuesta― Quiero decir, ¡Que hace ese monstruo por estos lados!

―No es un monstruo ―replicó ella con una serenidad en la que no terminaba de caber―. Es un Mukade Goliath, que no lo entiendas no significa que debas insultarla ―acotó, esta vez sentí algo de molestia en su tono de voz―. Y estoy de acuerdo, no se supone que deba de estar por estos lados, debería estar mucho más al norte, en las fronteras del país del fuego. Están muy cerca de la aldea…

Su comentario llamó mi atención, ¿Esta chica vivía en la aldea? Y si era así, solo podía pertenecer a un clan ―¿Eres una Aburame?.

―Shion ―respondió ella de inmediato mirándome de reojo― Aburame Shion. ―agregó mientras se levantaba la manga derecha, revelando el protector que usaba para el resguardo de su brazo.

―Creí que todos los Aburames usaban lentes, no recuerdo haberle visto los ojos alguno alguna vez ―comenté extrañada.

―Me sorprende que recuerdes habernos visto en primer lugar ―replicó seria y con cierto desdén mientras seguía pensativa. Sentí su comentario algo ofensivo… Pero era cierto; los Aburames siempre me resultaron un poquito… extraños, raramente les prestaba atención. Ella suspiró para luego encararme de nuevo ―Disculpa, ¿Qué haces por estos lados?

Suspiré ante su pregunta, di un par de pasos para recoger de mala gana mi cesta y mi bolso que reposaban en el suelo ―quería recolectar unos brotes silvestres para mi tienda, pero ahora… ―pronuncie mirando con dolor el pequeño alfombrado de flores devastado por el enorme insecto. Suspire nuevamente dolida ante la trágica imagen ―Y tu Shion, que te trae a las afueras de Konoha.

―Lo mismo, recolección. Buscaba insectos cuando estos me informaron que había uno muy extraño en esta zona, …― Y por eso es que me resultaban extraños los Aburames, claro está; en nuestro mundo pasan cosas más locas y perturbadoras que el poder hablar con los insectos― De todas maneras, dijiste que quieres recoger flores ¿no es así? ―me cuestionó, ante lo cual asentí― Creo haber visto un campo de flores a unas horas de aquí, puedo llevarte hasta halla si lo deseas.

―¿¡Enserio?! ¡Muchas gracias Shion! ―repliqué de verdad emocionada. Cuando abrí mis ojos, vi a Shion colocarse unos lentes obscuros que me parecieron extrañamente familiares, eran totalmente negros y alargados, todo era cristal; inclusive el segmento que pasa por encima del tabique de la nariz. «¿Por qué…? No, no es posible…» una idea, quizás la más alocada de todas surcó mi cabeza en ese instante, una que no pude descartar del todo. Con una simple seña, Shion me pidió que la siguiera y retomamos el camino principal con dirección al este.

Shion no era precisamente del tipo de chica que hablara o le gustara entablar una conversación como tal, una que otra pregunta que le realizaba cada cuanto a la cual respondía de manera puntual y específica… Hasta que decidí moverme de tema a uno de su interés.

Decidí probar suerte comentando acerca de unas flores que suelo recolectar y la cual siempre veía unos insectos en sus alrededores.

―¿Que insectos? ―preguntó, dirigiéndome la mirada sin detener nuestro andar. En lugar de describírselo, opte por transferirle una imagen directamente a su mente, el cual reconoció de inmediato. La chica silenciosa a mi lado cambió por completo y empezó a hablarme del insecto que le había mostrado, no es que fuera expresiva física o verbalmente, pero sentía ese gozo y el júbilo de su parta al poder hablar de los insectos. Se veía que los amaba más allá del simple hecho de ser una Aburame, le fascinaban.

Y tengo que admitir… que sus comentarios me parecieron muy interesantes; tanto, que no pude evitar aportar a su explicación con el tema de mi especialidad, las flores. Antes de que nos diéramos cuenta, la silenciosa caminata se volvió una muy amena donde estábamos aprendiendo la una de la otra: Yo aprendía de ella la importancia y los cuidados que debía de tener con algunos insectos que vivía cerca de las flores que yo recogía; y ella aprendía de la importancia de las flores en la vida de estos insectos, así como las cualidades de las mismas.

El tiempo pasó y parecía que eran nuestros alrededores los que se movieron y no éramos nosotros quienes caminábamos, no sentí ninguna pesadez en el trayecto y antes de que me diera cuenta, era cerca del medio día y estábamos saliendo de una pequeña arbolada para deleitarme el campo de flores que estaba frente de mí: una hermosa alfombra dorada se desplegaba por decenas de metros… y una que no podía tocar.

―¿Sucede algo? ―cuestionó, supongo que al verme cabizbaja. Asentí y señale las flores que eran tocadas por abejas.

―Abejas ―repliqué resignada, había sido una agradable caminata.

―Puedo… ―enunciaba cuando la interrumpí.

―Te lo agradezco Shion, pero no gracias; las flores y las abejas se necesitan una de las otras y no quiero interrumpirlas ―suspire resignada―. Aun así muchas gracias por… eh, ¿Shion? ―mi respuesta no pareció gustarle o comprarla; y lentamente se encamino hacia las flores, deteniéndose a unos pasos de estas.

No sé cómo explicarlo, pero esa simple imagen fue hermosa, y pareciera que el clima conspiró para embellecerla aún más: ella… extendió su mano exponiendo ligeramente su índice, una abeja posada en una flor tomó vuelo y respondió al llamado de Shion, posándose sobre el dedo al tiempo que el viento sopló, sacudiendo ligeramente su chaqueta y cabellera.

«Siempre… ¿ha sido así?» pensé aún embelesada por lo que veía, y a quien veía frente a mí. Ella asintió y extendiendo su mano nuevamente, la abeja tomó vuelo regresando a su quehacer.

―Dice que hay un pequeño terreno con flores por aquí cerca, uno muy joven como para que ellas puedan cosecharlo ―pronunció mientras se acercaba, sacándome de mi trance― Sígueme Ino, es por aquí. ―agregó… confirmando mis sospechas, y ahora haciendo que me cuestionara el porqué de su extraña acción.

Nos tomó unos quince minutos a pie, pero encontrar ese pequeño claro entre los arboles iluminó mi rostro como no lo había hecho hacía tiempo. Quedé maravillada, brotes muy jóvenes y sin florecer crecían rodeados de árboles con los rayos de sol filtrándose desde las ramas, parecía una escena sacada de un cuento de hadas. Más por la flor que había encontrado.

―Hikari ―pronuncie aún asombrada. Una flor de pétalos blancos que cuando se exponen a la luz del sol resplandecen como si emanaran luz de estos. ―Shion estos… ¿Shion? ―giré para buscarla, pero ya no estaba detrás mío, rápidamente estudie mis alrededores y la encontré de cuclillas cerca de un árbol sosteniendo un insecto en sus manos. Sonreí para mí misma «Se lo agradeceré después» me dije mientras sacaba de mi bolso mis herramientas para recoger algunos de los brotes que estaban frente a mí.

.

oOoOo

.

Cuando terminé de recoger las flores, y ella de recoger sus insectos, nos pusimos en marcha para regresar a la aldea; sugerí que tomáramos el camino principal ya que recordaba haber visto una posada en el camino con baños termales donde podríamos comer algo y relajarnos.

Una señora de edad y su hija nos atendieron, comimos, hablamos un rato acerca del mismo tema que llevábamos todo el día tocando, acerca de flores e insectos; y es que simplemente era difícil dejarlo, mucho más por lo estrecho que podían llegar a ser.

Pasó una hora, fue entonces que Shion sugirió que nos pusiéramos en marcha de nuevo, sin embargo, yo tenía otro plan en mente. Le pregunté a la señora que si podríamos usar los baños, esta asintió.

―Ino, no es necesario ―comentó en un principio Shion. Le sonreí divertida, tomándola de la mano.

―Vamos Shion, ¡No seas aguafiestas! Hemos camino por horas y lo único que hemos hecho es sudar, un baño no nos caerá mal.

―Pero… ―intentó protestar, pero intervine llamándola por su nombre y sonriéndole de tal manera que captó el mensaje que le quise dar: que no tenía escape alguno y tenía que bañarse con migo. Suspiró resignada― como gustes.

Sonara extraño, pero en el cuarto de cambio me quede observándola mientras se desvestía, más por su actitud que por otra cosa… y no mostró ningún tipo de vergüenza ni nada, simplemente se quitó su ropa, incluyendo sus lentes; tomó una toalla y entró a las termas sin más ni menos. No pude evitar reírme internamente y sentir curiosidad por lo mismo.

Poco después la seguí, con mi toalla en mano pero mostrando mi cuerpo desnudo, la llame y saludé; ella que estaba dentro de las termas con la cabeza recostada me miró, me saludó, y regresó a su posición inicial. Esa condenada reacción, tan indiferente seguía fastidiándome como fascinando.

Me adentré en las termas, se sentía genial. Me moví hasta alcanzarla y sentarme a su lado ―Nada como agua caliente como para revitalizarte― comenté divertida. Ella asintió.

―No niego que de verdad hacía falta esto ―replicó sin encararme, aún con su cabeza en las piedras. Sonreí y rápidamente sondé los alrededores para asegurarme de que no hubiera nadie cerca para cuando realizara esa pregunta.

―Sabes… hay algo que me inquieta desde hace ya un buen rato Shion ―comenté, consiguiendo su atención. Me acerque a ella para poder hablar más suave y que me escuchara― ¿Porque alguien como tú usaría un jutsu de transformación para hacerse pasar por mujer todo el día? No sabía que eres del tipo pervertido Shino.

Sus ojos no mostraron sorpresa alguna ante mi comentario salvo por una ceja arqueada ―¿lo sabias? ―cuestionó enderezándose y aun con esa hermosa voz femenina que había estado usando todo el día. Me reí ante su comentario.

―Acabas de confirmarlo. Pero lo sospechaba desde que te pusiste esos lentes ―repliqué.

―¿Mis lentes? ―asentí a su pregunta.

―Hinata te los regaló de cumpleaños, yo misma le ayude a elegirlos. Además, en ningún momento te dije mi nombre, y cuando me llamaste de manera familiar después de hablar con la abeja termine de atar cabos, lo cual me parece aún más extraño que alguien como tú, se haga pasar por mujer.

―¿Puedo preguntar algo? ―cuestionó, yo asentí― si sabias que era yo, ¿Porque me pediste que me bañara contigo? ―le sonreí ante su pregunta, lanzándome a su brazo, rodeándolo con los míos asegurándose que quedara entre mis senos.

―Considéralo mi forma de pagarte por todo lo que hiciste hoy: Por salvarme de ese ciempiés y de ayudarme a encontrar una flor tan hermosa como lo es la Hikari ―replique, mezclado diversión y frivolidad. Su respuesta… Solo arqueó la ceja, acción que me fastidiaba cada vez más, pero que al mismo tiempo seguía fascinándome y atrayéndome.

¿Por qué me molestaba tanto? Simple, soy Yamanaka Ino, soy una mujer muy consiente de mi atractivo y encantos, y de qué tipo de reacciones puedo provocar en que hombres, y jamás me imagine encontrar tanta neutralidad. Suspiró:

―Agradezco la invitación al baño, pero no era nescesaria ―y esa neutralidad seguía matándome. Es decir: Sasuke-Kun probablemente se hubiera fastidiado ante mi acoso, Sai-kun me estaría alagando, y probablemente pidiéndome que posara para pintarme; Kiba se me hubiera lanzado encima, Naruto estaría rojo de la pena, Rock Lee estaría gritando incongruencias acerca de la juventud, Shikamaru estaría quejándose y Chouji… probablemente sonrojado igual que Naruto aparte de estar comiendo para calmar su ansiedad. Pero Shino… Shino se mostraba tan neutral que… que era doloroso para mi orgullo.

―Ya Shino enserio, porque estas transformado en chica, no se lo voy a decir a nadie ―pregunté nuevamente, apretando aún más su brazo contra mi pecho.

―Ino… ―enunció, consiguiendo mi total atención― mi brazo, ¿me lo devuelves? ―pidió cordial, señalando el mismo; a lo cual no pude hacer más que ceder… mientras maldecía mentalmente― Gracias. Ayer, Kiba terminó con su novia, y Hinata y yo fuimos acompañarlo. Entre botellas de Sake y llanto, Kiba pidió que hiciéramos un juego de castigo que no hacíamos desde que éramos genins.

―Y tu perdiste y Kiba te impuso convertirte en mujer por un día ―me anticipé con una sonrisa, mientras recogía mis piernas y las abrazaba. Su respuesta tardó un poco en llegar, preguntando si resultaba tan obvio. Asentí― Hinata jamás te haría esto, y Kiba que acaba de terminar con su novia era probable que quería usarte para tratar de producir celos a su ex.

―Eso supuse yo también ―replicó―. Pero, por el respetó que le tengo a Kiba y a nuestra amistad, preferí salir de Konoha para no tener que lidiar con él. En ninguna parte del castigo dice que tenía que pasar el día en Konoha. ―una deducción bastante lógica y propia de Shino, sonreí divertida.

―Y… ¿Porque Shion? ―pregunte intrigada― ¿Porque ese nombre en particular?.

―No podía presentarme como "Shino" en este cuerpo ―su respuesta, me resulto más que valida ―También, es el nombre de una prima que murió en la guerra ―acotó con tono más bajo, haciendo que mi sonrisa se esfumara al instante.

―Disculpa, no sabía… ¿No me digas que…? ―el negó de inmediato, vaticinando mi pregunta.

―Kiba dijo que tenía que ser una versión femenina mía.

―Pues no niego que eres tu hecho chica ―acoté con una sonrisa― Una cosa más Shino… ¿Son esos tus ojos, me refiero al color?

―Sí, ¿porque? ―se mostró intrigando a mi pregunta, pero yo me limite a sonreír y negar con la cabeza. Sus ojos en ese cuerpo femenino eran hermosos… solo podía hacerme idea como se verían en su versión masculina.

Por unos minutos, ninguno de los dos no dijo nada… y ese silencio que era algo nuevo para mí… se sintió extrañamente agradable. Lo tenía a mi lado, relajado y tranquilo, sin pronunciar palabra alguna y su sola compañía era agradable, por más que estaba en el cuerpo de una mujer. No dejaba de fastidiarme su comportamiento tan neutral ante mi compañía, más que todo por el hecho de que estaba desnuda a su lado… pero me sentía cómoda, muy cómoda.

«No digo que Hinata te aprecie tanto» me dije mentalmente mientras lo miraba con la cabeza recostada sobre las rocas «Suerte para mí… que no se fijó en ti» agregué divertida y deseosa, era personal; sin importar que, le sacaría algún tipo de reacción a Shino, y para ello solo necesitaba tiempo… cosa que pensaba conseguir en ese instante.

―Sabes Shion… ―volví a llamarla por el nombre que había escogido para evitar de cualquier oído ajeno, obviamente conseguí su atención― Pensaba pedirle a Hokage-sama un mes de permiso para ir a buscar unas flores en el país del rayo, no sé si quisieras acompañarme… siempre veo una variedad de insectos que estoy segura que no has visto o tienes en tu colección.

Me miró fijamente por unos segundos, se mostró pensativa hasta que al final, me entregó su respuesta ―¿Qué insectos…?

.

* * *

.

Mi pequeña hija ladeo su cabeza incrédula y confundida por mi relato ―Pero madre… ¿No entiendo que tiene que ver como se conocieron tú y papá con mi nombre? ―sonreí ante su pregunta, mis labios se abrieron cuando la voz gruesa y calmada de mi esposo resonó en nuestra habitación.

―Shion significa "No te olvidare" o "Recuerdo" ―Shion, mi hija; giró, yo levante mi mirada para encontrar a mi esposo caminando hacía nosotras, posando sus manos sobre la cabeza de nuestra pequeña prosiguió― Tu nombre "Shion" representas todas las buenas memorias que he tenido, y que jamás olvidare ―replicó, haciendo que las mejillas de mi hija se coloraran mientras bajaba la mirada apenada― Tu abuela acaba de llegar y quiere verte ―agregó. Shion asintió, y con ayuda de Shino se bajó de la cama para salir corriendo de la habitación.

―¿Llegó mamá? ―pregunté, pero la respuesta que conseguí fue otra.

―Le contaste de ese día ―enunció entregándome su mirada, asentí traviesa― No le contaste "todo" lo que sucedió en las termas ¿o sí?

―¡Por supuesto que no! ―como se supone que le iba a contar a mi pequeña hija que intente ver si su padre tenía una erección en ese momento, o si estaba excitado por estar a mi lado… obviamente tuve que omitir muchas de las cosas algo desvergonzadas que le hice a Shino desde que estábamos solos en el cuarto de baño hasta que salimos de bañarnos. Casi se puede decir que lo ataque sexualmente. ―Y hasta la fecha… nunca me dijiste si tuviste uno, no con palabras al menos ―Replique cruzándome de brazos divertida.

―Mi cuerpo era el de una mujer ese día, no podía tener una, y lo sabes muy bien… ―claro que lo sabía… Porque el cuerpo de Shino era biológicamente el de una mujer ese día, lo descubrí palpándolo… No sé qué Justsu usó, pero iba más allá de un simple jutsu de transformación ordinario, era algo más avanzado. Shino se tomó muy enserio su castigo de convertirse en una mujer por día.

Removí el futon que me cubría y me preparaba para levantarme cuando Shino se acerca para ayudarme ―si quieres le digo a tu madre que venga.

―Por favor Shino, ¡Solo tengo un mes!, no es para tanto ―repliqué molesta mientras me sentaba en el borde de la cama. Levante la mirada para encontrar su derecha frente de mí y sentir su izquierda en mi espalda.

―Es normal preocuparme ―replicó mientras me ayudaba― después de todo, eres el campo de flores donde he establecido mi colmena ―sonreí divertida ante su comentario "romántico".

―Entiendo la analogía, y sabes que no me importan y hasta me gustan; me encanta que nos compares con flores, y que seas tú los insectos que las cuidan y resguardan. ―comenté mientras acariciaba su mejilla― Pero sabes que a mí mama aún le da algo de grima que se toque tanto el tema de los insectos… Incluso el saber que mi primera hija es una Aburame en todo el sentido de la palabra ―Y así era, no lo hice por tradición del clan, ni por obligación; Shino me dio a elegir y yo accedí. Mi hija, al igual que su padre lleva en su interior una colonia de insectos igual que los otros miembros del clan donde vivo ahora.

―Solo espero que no halla favoritismos cuando nazca su segundo nieto por no llevar los insectos de mi clan.

―No los habrá, créeme ―replique mientras entrelazaba mis dedos con los suyos― Pero primero que nada… Hay que decirle que un segundo nieto viene en camino ¿no es así? ―Shino asintió y se disponía a marchar pero yo lo detuve.

―¿Sucede algo? ―me cuestiono, a lo cual le respondí sellando nuestros labios con un beso.

―Ya nada ―replique con una sonrisa― Ahora sí, podemos ir ―agregué mientras caminaba al lado de la persona que menos pensé se convertiría en mi esposo… Y que me enseñó que la belleza no es algo que solo se ve como en las flores con las que él nos comparaba a mí y a Shion; es algo que se aprecia, encuentra y descubre incluso en las personas y seres menos pensados… como lo eran él y sus insectos.

 **Fin**

* * *

 **Bueno espero les haya gustado este InoXShino que escribí, espero cumpla con los requisitos del reto… estoy algo nervioso por eso -.-;**

 **Como saben, cada nombre en japones puede tener uno o más significados, originalmente elegí el nombre de "Shion" porque era uno que sabía que era femenino y que, da la casualidad que solo hay que cambiar la "n" con la "o" en español, pero en japonés no es así, los kanjis que se usan son totalmente diferentes, inclusive el nombre de "Shion" (del personaje que recuerdo) se puede escribir con múltiples Kanjis (como muchos nombres japoneses) y el significado e inclusive la pronunciación puede variar según el kanji.**

 **En fin, salvo por el super crack que acabo de lanzarme, no tengo mucho más que decir salvo que esperare sus reviews como siempre (y esperado que FF me los deje ver) Sin más que decir, se despide su buen amigo AM. Hasta otra :)**


End file.
